


You're my Twenties

by wooschi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kinky sex, M/M, Non AU, Smut, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooschi/pseuds/wooschi
Summary: Being the producer for Seventeen has a lot of pros and cons. Pros; you get to make great music. Cons; you work for endless hours. Lee Jihoon is overworked and really irritated about it. It becomes so bad that a forced holiday is ordered and Seventeen spend quality time at a beach. Once the band of 13 are back in business, the weight of being a self-producing band has Jihoon thinking himself into stress. Of course, the man who offers to help Jihoon loosen up is none other then Kim Mingyu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, excuse spelling errors. I write all my fics on my phone and I recently got a new phone of a different brand so the keyboard is different and there are most likely errors in here and who actually rereads their whole fic to fix the wrong letter? Not me. Sorry if they're consistent spelling errors and you get annoyed :/
> 
> I originally wanted this to be just smut where Jihoon is stressed and Mingyu helps him relieve some tension if you know what I mean ;) But instead another giant shit post came out of my ass.
> 
> But there is smut at the end. This whole fic basically reels into smut end-game. Mingyu also calls Jihoon baby boy - yes i needed to include that. Fudjsjdjdjak and also Jihoon refers to Mingyu as tall Mingyu jjfjsjs
> 
> Also, I need more Mingyu x Jihoon fics, where are they at? Does no one else have a size kink? I mean - ahem. Enjoy.

The repetition of techno beats played aloud in headphones, Lee Jihoon completely deaf to the outside world as he worked on Seventeen's latest track. Being a producer was a good thing for Jihoon, because he was in charge of how he wanted the beats for songs and the lyrics too, but a majority of the time it left him feeling overwhelmed and sometimes stressed. The pressure of a perfect track was enough for Jihoon to overwork himself every day with not much breaks and sleep. The pressure to be a good self-producing group was enough for Jihoon to overwork not only himself but the other members aswell.

Sometimes he felt bad when Soonyoung worked hard on a new choregraphy for their latest song only to have it completely remade because Jihoon decided the bass didn't sound right and that little change threw everything off. Sometimes he felt bad when the vocal unit had strained voices from recording the same line 15 times because the previous one wasn't good enough. Sometimes he felt bad when he removed one of the hip hop unit's lyrics because the situation didn't go well with the rest of the lyrics. Sometimes.

Everyone needed a well-deserved break, but it was impossible because once they were completed this album they would go straight to fansigns, interviews, general promoting and the thought of countless roadtrips had Jihoon feeling overwhelmed as he momentarily paused the song playing in his headphones. He sighed deeply, ignoring the fact that it was 3:43am and the other members only went to bed an hour ago and were to be awake fairly soon. He ran a hand through his oily hair, looking at the discarded papers on the desk which were lyrics from the other members that he arranged into something that could potentially fit with the beat he was currently adjusting. It took all day to connect lyrics and then proceed to change some beats to fit the lyrics better, not to mention having Seungkwan come in and perform the lyrics to see if he even liked the way they sounded. It was all hard work. Forcing himself to not think too much, Jihoon went back to fixing the layers of the track, becoming once again deaf to his surroundings.

Jihoon missed the sound of the studio door opening and closing.

When a hand touched his shoulder, Jihoon jumped, looking over his shoulder and seeing a very tall Minguu looming over him, eyes red with the lack of sleep and hair disheveled. Jihoon stopped the music again, sliding down the headphones until they rested on the back of his neck. He swivled around in his chair, resulting in Mingyu stumbling back a bit, his hand disconnecting from Jihoon's shoulder.

"Why aren't you at the dorm? Have you even gone to bed?" Mingyu asks after a few moments of silence. Jihoon blows air and shakes his head. "Work. I'm working on a new song, it's almost done. We just need vocals and I'll get the others to come in for their parts tomorrow." Jihoon explains, and Mingyu listens intently. Jihoon is tired, so tired that if he were to be alone in a few minutes of silence he'd probably fall straight asleep. His work was what kept him up. Jihoon looked up at Mingyu again, their eyes connecting briefly before Jihoon turned back to his desk.

"Why'd you come here? Why aren't you in bed?" Jihoon asks, and Mingyu shrugs. "I slept for 3 hours. I couldn't after waking up in the suspiciously quiet. Not when you weren't on the bunk on top of mine." Jihoon feels a bit silly at Mingyu's affection - Mingyu was always caring towards Jihoon that it was almost scary, but the shorter boy appreciated that someone really cared about his well being. Of course, no one needed to know.

"Seventeen is more important then sleep right now," Jihoon says because he believes that to be true. Mingyu's eyebrows fly up, and he narrows his eyes at the back of Jihoon's head. He pulls up a chair from across the small room, pulling it up to Jihoon's swivle chair. He sits next to Jihoon and clears his throat. Jihoon is perplexed but doesn't question it until Mingyu begins rummaging through the countless papers scattered around. "What are you doing?" Jihoon asks, attempting to pull the papers out of Mingyu's grip but the determination and slight annoyance creeping on his face made Jihoon sigh and let Mingyu do whatever Mingyu does.

Jihoon proceed to ignore Mingyu as he put the headphones back on, finishing the last of the song on the open laptop and missed Mingyu helping compose future songs beside him in the process.

-

After a rough day, Jihoon had just been ready to call it quits. It started when he couldn't exactly hit the right note for a new track he was working on. He tried at least 10 times before giving up with a very annoyed sigh and called in Jeonghan to take his line instead. Of course, Jeonghan being Jeonghan, he was able to perform the verse perfectly with less then 3 tries. Jihoon was amazed of Jeonghan's vocal improvement but he was too salty to say aloud. Jeonghan sensed the tension, and after he got out of the recording booth, he came up to Jihoon who sat behind all the equipment with headphones over his ears. Though he was a bit pressed about his lack of vocal range at the moment, he knew he shouldn't take it out on any of the members, so he forced himself out of his funk and politely removed his headphones and looked up to see what Jeonghan wanted.

Jeonghan held the paper of lyrics in his hand, pointing at where Jihoon crossed out his name and wrote Jeonghan's instead. 

"What's this about?" Jeonghan asked, rather amused as Jihoon scowled. "I thought you'd sound better at that part instead," Jihoon says, which isn't a total lie. He doesn't want anyone to know how much he failed to hit the right notes. Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at Jihoon and Jihoon rolled his eyes, wondering why everyone was narrowing their eyes at him a lot lately. "But you have no lines in this song now," Jeonghan says after examining the whole lyrics. Jihoon shrugged, "That's okay. Maybe the next track will make up for it or something." Jihoon says, though he's a bit unsure because the next track he promised Wonu would be for the hip hop unit especially, and they already had rough copies of 3 tracks completed.

Jeonghan patted Jihoon's shoulder, unsatisfied with his response but didn't say anything else before slinking out of the room and closing the door lightly behind him. Jihoon then proceeded to arrange all the recordings he recieved that day and began putting them together.

It was passed 4am when Jihoon came back to the dorms, unable to find the strength to climb up his bunk so he fell asleep on the small sofa in the kid's dorm.

 

When Jihoon woke up, he was surprised that a warm blanket was put on him from someone. The room was completely empty, signalling the kids have already woken up and were either down in the practice room or around the dorms somewhere. Jihoon got out of bed, well couch, and stretched a bit, adjusting his messy bed hair as he left the kids' dorm and went to his instead. Their dorm was empty aswell, and Jihoon retrieved his toothbrush from the bedside drawer, unable to keep it in the bathroom incase someone drops it in the toilet or mistakes it for their - which has happened more then once.

After Jihoon's morning routine, he came to conclusions that he was alone in the dorms. But as he got dressed into fresh clothes of joggers and a pink sweater and walked into the kitchen, it was a shock seeing none other then Kim Mingyu sitting at the table, an empty bowl of what looked like cereal in front of him as he stirred his mug but kept his full attention scrolling on his phone. That was until Jihoon walked into the room.

"Where is everyone?" Jihoon asks, because where the hell is everyone? Why didn't no one wake him up if they were going out to the practice room? Jihoon makes a small bowl of cereal, sitting at the table across from Mingyu on his knees. Mingyu puts his phone down, pushing aside his mug of cold coffee which Jihoon finds disgusting. Coffee in general is disgusting and Mingyu is one of the very few people Jihoon knows that could drink it. "They went to the practice room, but I didn't want to leave you here alone with everyone gone. Soonyoung offered to wait until you woke up but I thought that was ridiculous because he's the main choreographer, what would the other be doing without their dance master?" Mingyu says, and Jihoon doesn't care about anything Mingyu just said other then him not wanting to leave Jihoon alone, which Jihoon finds pathetic.

He wasn't a kid, he would've found out sooner or later where the others were. But he appreciates the thought so he doesn't make a snide remark like he would if it was someone like Seungkwan or Soonyoung. The stare Mingyu has on him has Jihoon feeling too awkward to reply so he begins to eat his breakfast in silence.

Nothing is said between the two boys, but Mingyu keeps staring at Jihoon every now and then, which the older boy finds rather uncomfortable but doesn't press. Once Jihoon is done his breakfast, he stands up with his bowl in his hands and places the ceramic in the sink, rinsing the remains and straightening his clothes. Mingyu follows after him and Jihoon has to roll his eyes because he's a petty boy who doesn't understand feelings other then annoyance, frustration, and sadness. It was a mess, but Jihoon was never really happy during the process of producing and practicing. Sure there were some moments, like when the members would fool around during practice and Jihoon was in a playful mood, but those have been rare lately and everyone noticed the changes in Jihoon and it kind of effected the group as a whole.

Jihoon and Mingyu left to the practice building together and walked in silence side by side.

-

After the hard practice, 13 boys arrived to the dorms at midnight. Jihoon was feeling overwhelmed but not frustrated, so he allowed himself to be dragged back to the dorms with the rest of the members after working on Wonu's song with him for 4 hours, which they recorded most of the vocals for and had a steady beat. Today was a good day, Jihoon couldn't deny. He actually made something he was satisfied with and perfected his choreography to their future title song, so he could say today was pretty productive. But when he got to the dorms, he suddenly had thoughts about how he should've worked a bit longer alone just to make sure everything was actually the way he wanted it to be, and that made him overwhelmed. He wished he could head back to the building but the members began pulling mattresses from their dorms into the living room until there were 5 of them lined side by side loitered with Hansol, Seungkwan, Chan, Soonyoung, Minghao, Seokmin, Wonu and Jun laying on them under piles of blankets, fooling around as laughter echoed throughout the dorms. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo were sitting on the sofa, arguing over which movie to watch.

For a moment, Jihoon's feelings diminished into something soft - fondness.

Until he realized Mingyu was missing.

Jihoon's feelings were confusing towards Mingyu - he liked the boy as a friend but the saltyness he's been hoarding lately had Jihoon be annoyed with everything involving Mingyu because the younger boy seemed so attached to him lately. It was weird. Whenever Jihoon stayed late at the recording studio or practicing his dancing, anything! Mingyu would be there, either helping him or watching him from afar. Then at the end of the early morning when Jihoon decided to head back to the dorms, Mingyu would walk with him, sometimes a few steps ahead or behind him, and because they shared a dorm also, it was a bit awkward to be following each other for such a long period. Jihoon hated the internalized awkwardness that floated between him and Mingyu, but it's not like he wanted to fix it because as long as they were on good terms and somewhay respected each other as humans and workers, everything was fine.

It didn't state in their contracts that they had to be the bestest of friends with every member.

And that's what was so confusing.

Jihoon wanted to be more closer to Mingyu, as much as he denied himself to think so, but he didn't have to. He wasn't even exactly sure how he felt about Mingyu at this exact time. He knew Mingyu wanted to be closer to him, but Jihoon just couldn't. He also rationed that building friendships couldn't be a priority when he had an album to produce, but the other part of him suggested that maybe the album wasn't as important as relationships. Until he weighed the pros and the cons and the album producing won as top priority in the end.

Jihoon squinted at his friends who were talking loudly over one another like always. For a moment he thought about forgetting Mingyu and joining his friends because honestly, he missed them all a lot but another part of him wanted to seek out Mingyu. Before he knew it, he was walking in the direction of the dorms, and when he arrived to his dorm he shared with not only Mingyu but Seungcheol and Jeonghan, he was albiet happy when he saw Mingyu sitting on his bunk, reading a book and Jihoon had to snort at the sight.

"Excuse me?" Mingyu asked, feeling victimized under Jihoon's instense stare. Jihoon blinked and turned to their shared closet, opening his side of the closet, ignoring Mingyu as he took off his sweater, tugging his white shirt down as he tossed the sweater in the laundry pile and began pulling out fresh clothes. He decided to take a shower. He always felt disgusting after practice.

But before Jihoon could retreat to the bathroom, Mingyu was up in his face, attempting to be intimidating but Jihoon snorted once again. The taller boy loomed over him with almost a foot of height difference, and though Jihoon was small compared to everyone in Seventeen and the general male Korean population, he wasn't intimidated easily and was actually proud that it was the opposite. Mingyu squinted down, seemingly moving closer and Jihoon had enough.

"Dude, back off. The only thing you are is tall, you're not intimidating one bit," Jihoon snides, and Mingyu moves away. "I'll have you know, my height is my advantage. I can intimidate the other kids no problem." Mingyu attempts to justify that he is in fact intimidating, but Jihoon is stepping closer to him, a prominent scowl etched on his face. Mingyu falters just a bit, and once Jihoon has gotten the taller boy out of his personal space he walks past him and goes to the bathroom to follow his original plans.

In the shower, Jihoon represses the feeling of how it felt when Mingyu was so close to him that he could feel the taller's body heat literally radiating off of him.

-

Jihoon is stressed. It's not everyday that he becomes so stressed to the point where he's falling face first on the table letting out long groans, earning stares from the other membere who've all learned by now to not comminucate with a stressed Jihoon unless they wanted snide comebacks and harsh jibes. Jihoon pushed himself up from the table, packing up all the pieces of papers that scattered around the table he sat at. Being a self-producting group was hard enougb, but having to do actual filework was just ridiculous.

Jihoon was massaging his temples as he attempted to release stress from his muscles, throwing the file work in a place he hopes could swallow them up so he doesn't have to look at them again. He pushed passed the other members, leaving the practice room and emerging in the hallway. He leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor and pulling one knee close to his chest. He released a breathy sigh, ignoring the sound of the practice room door opening and closing. He ignored the person who lowered down to the floor beside him, and Jihoon pretended to appear normal and not stressed anymore but his tense shoulders made that unbelievable. 

"You know, you shouldn't overwork yourself. We understand you're a hard worker, but there are limits, and we hate to see you so stressed and never coming back to the dorms until early hours of the morning," Mingyu says, and Jihoon avoids looking at Mingyu in general. When Jihoon doesn't respond for a few seconds, Mingyu continues. "And I know you probably won't like it, but for your health, we've asked to have a break from working, and by asking I mean Seungkwan begging, which also means our comeback will not be until December instead of November. We care about you, Jihoon."

Jihoon doesn't like it. He slips his eyes closed, feeling frustration and anger pour from within him, but he knows better then to unleash it on anyone in the group, so he boils in silence as rough sighs leave his chapped lips.

"We can't. No. You have to tell them that I'm fine - because I am! I'm not stressed," Jihoon says, but he knows that he's lying, and though he would usually feel happy about a break, the thought of having one now made him a bit pressed. Mingyu's hand is on top of Jihoon's shoulder, and for a moment Jihoon could feel it linger. "You are! We know how you are when you're overworked and stressed; grumpy and irritable. It's scary, and Chan even admitted that he's afraid of you." Mingyu exposes and for a moment Jihoon falters.

Was he really that negative and upset all the time that the other members were actually scared of him?

Jihoon sits in silence, stumped over when Mingyu just said. In that moment, he hates Mingyu.

"Why don't you mind your own business? Instead of worrying about me when I'm fine, worry about yourself for once."

And with that, Lee Jihoon leaves the building feeling nothing but tired and bit upset.

-

Jihoon arrives to the dorms, basking in the emptiness and quietness and realizes that he didn't quite like being alone. But he pushes the thoughts aside, suddenly feeling lightheaded from clenching his jaw so tightly and thinking of nothing but red. He realizes how completely exhausted he is, and he stumbles to his dorm which he can admit is pathetic as he stares the latter from the floor to the top bunk up and down, not finding the strength to climb up those stairs. For a moment he thinks about crashing into Jeonghan's bed instead, but when he turns around, he loses his footing and stumbles befoee he falls to the ground, hitting his head rather hard against the cold floor and the last thing Jihoon sees before blackness comes crashing down on him is the door to the dorm opening.

-

Jihoon peels his eyes open, seeing nothing but darkness and for a moment he wonders if he even opened his eyes at all. But when he sees a line of light, he realizes the bedroom light was turned off and the light in the living area was on meaning the members were stilll awake. For a moment Jihoon forgets that he fainted, and once he sits up and a pounding sensation resonates within his skull, he groans. Suddenly the light is being flicked on. Jihoon groans again as bright light stings his corneas.

It takes a minute to adjust to the light, but when Jihoon finally removes his hands from his eyes, he faces Jeonghan who looks very pleased and worried at the same time.

"You're awake? You've been out for 6 hours, it's just passed 12, we thought you'd sleep throughout the whole night. But dude, you need to not scare us like that," Jeonghan says, and Jihoon wonders why Jeonghan is not out with the others after basking the emptiness in the dorm until he remembers how Jeonghan was a literal sloth. "Sorry, next time when I faint I would do it on my bed so it looks like I'm sleeping instead of slowly dying," Jihoon snides, and Jeonghan rolls his eyes. If there was one person in the whole group that Jihoon didn't phase at all, it was Jeonghan and for a moment Jihoon admired that about his hyung. "I mean, sleep when you're tired. Don't wait until you faint and are forced to sleep." Jeonghan clarifies and Jihoon remains silent, picking at the lint balls on the blanket.

That's when he realizes he's not in his bed - he's in Mingyu's.

"What? You thought I'd lift you, a 120 pound man, over my head onto the top bunk when there was a perfectly good bed right there?" Jeonghan asks, seemingly reading Jihoon's mind. "Mingyu doesn't mind. Which reminds me, when you were out cold he was alone with you for almost an hour, not letting anyone in the dorm. Even me! And I need my rest," Jeonghan admits and Jihoon's mind becomes blank. He's a bit perplexed and kind of weirded out, but at the same time he feels guilt.

Jihoon's been nothing but straight up rude towards Mingyu, especially before he left the building, but Mingyu still wanted to make sure he was okay. Jihoon crosses his arms and pouts, making Jeonghan chuckle at him.

"Don't worry, me and Hansol were listening through the door and he wasn't saying any satanic chants or putting curses on you. I don't know what he was doing, but let's hope it wasn't something horrible."

All of a sudden, the door to the dorm is being shoved open so hard it slams against the wall, and Jihoon flinches as Jeonghan rolls his eyes and coddles more into his bunk.

"We heard talking," Soonyoung says, and it's Jihoon's turn to roll his eyes. Just because he woke up from passing out doesn't mean his mood has changed much, he's still pretty much salty about the whole ordeal. "Hyung, when Mingyu said he found you on the floor practically dead, we were so worried!" Chan says, and there's a glint in his eyes that expose innocence and worries. Jihoon feels bad for Chan, the 16 year old shouldn't have to be exposed to such harsh conditions. He also feels guilty- Mingyu said Chan was actually afraid of him but the youngest boy of them all still worried for him when he passed out.

In stumble the 5 boys who pushed the door open, Chan, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Hansol and Jun. They all look worried but a bit relieved. Jihoon watches as they climb around the bunks, Jeonghan opening his arms for Chan. Jihoon watches as they get settled around him, as if they expected to hear some grand apology or a bedtime story. Jihoon leans back into Mingyu's pillows, noting how softer they were compared to his own.

As the young kids softly talk to one another, Jihoon takes the time to think of what to say after coming to a conclusion that he should just accept the fact that he really needs a break and he's greatful his hyungs and donsaengs cared about his health more then Jihoon did himself. Once the room cracks into a silence, that's when Jihoon coughs and all attention is diverted to him. Before he could speak, even more people are suddenly coming into the room and it becomes rambunctious. 

Seungcheol, Wonu, Jisoo, and Seokmin all wander around the cramped dorm, overwhelming Jihoon with all their words of "You scared us!" "How could you lie to us about your health?" and "Glad you're okay, though!"'s. Jihoon saw Mingyu from the corner of his eyes standing near the door, he couldn't see Mingyu's face though as the top bunk blocked the top half of Mingyu and prevented Jihoon from getting a good look at him.

Then Seventeen's trusty leader began talking.

"As you all know, we're having a small break. If two weeks is small at all - but we're putting those two weeks into nothing but relaxation. It's not just Jihoon that's been stressed," Jihoon rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, and Seungcheol continues. "The other members have been working hard and I think this break would be really needed to have a good debut. We're allowed two options, one is to stay here at the dorms and two is to travel somewhere not too far that would require a lot of money, like the beach."

The other members hurled options in Seungcheol's faces, and the leader looked overwhelmed as yells came from every direction.

At the end of the night, Seventeen were going on a getaway to a beach and Jihoon climbed back into his bed but couldn't fall asleep until early hours of the morning.

-

The travel to Gangneung was a long one. The 13 members packed into a cart in a train with other people, and Jihoon was pushed into a seat with Soonyoung and Hansol and across from them was Seungkwan, Minghao and Wonu. Behind them was Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Chan, and on the seats beside them was Chan, Jun and Mingyu. Jihoon was unlucky to be sitting on the side that was facing Mingyu, and every so often the tall boy would pull away from conversing with Chan or Jun to just stare at Jihoon, and from across the train Jihoon blatantly ignored him by resting his head against the glass window and watched the scenery.

Jihoon did that for 4 hours. Of course, he joined into conversation with Hansol, Seungkwan or Soonyoung ever now and then, but a majority of the train ride was spent with Jihoon shamelessly sulking.

 

When Seventeen arrived to Gangneung, they were leaded off the train by one of the workers who worked at Pledis who was forced to travel with the group and make sure they didn't get lost or die. The man was nice, but crabby just like the weather. Maybe today would be a day the 13 boys would stay in their hotels.

-

Because Seventeen were on a budget, they could only purchase 4 rooms, but the staff member got his own room while arguements over which members would share rooms and share the double beds began in the lobby of the hotel. In the end, it was narrowed down to Jihoon sharing a room with Soonyoung, Minghao, Chan, and Jisoo. Jeonghan, Mingyu, Seungcheol, and Seokmin shared another room, and then Wonu, Jun, Hansol and Seungkwan shared the final room. But because there were only two double beds per room, cots were brought in and in the end Jihoon offered to take the cot because as much as he really hated the idea of being on a break, he didn't want the other members to suffer.

Since it was only 6pm, the other members wanted to go out and quite frankly so did Jihoon.

"Where will we go?"

"There's some clubs nearby,"

"Excuse me, we are not going to clubs, half of us are barely legal and it'll look bad for our image,"

"I saw a movie theatre on the drive here, it wasn't too far from the hotel actually; we can walk there,"

"I hate walking,"

"You're just lazy, Jeonghan,"

"I take pride in being lazy,"

"It's cold outside."

In the end, 12 members aside from Jihoon who decided to just stay back because he was tired (which wasn't totally a lie) decided that they were going to the movies, but they were splitting up where 6 will go see a movie and the other 6 would go out to eat, and then the other 6 who ate would go to the movies and the other 6 who saw a movie would go eat. Jun promised to bring take out for Jihoon, who smiled greatfully at the taller boy as they left from his hotel room. Once loud chatters and a lot of people left Jihoon alone with the soft slam of the door, the short boy sighed and fell into Jisoo and Soonyoung's bed. 

A silence fell upon Jihoon, and he looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know how to feel - he wanted to be enthusiastic about this break and trip that the managers were nice to give to them, but he just couldn't and that made him so annoyed at himself. Why must he be like this? Why must he have it imprinted in his head that work was the only thing he should be doing? Why was the pressure to be perfect so overwhelming? Jihoon was so annoyed as he attempted to push down any thoughts of work out of his head so he could try enjoy this rare trip with his friends.

So far, everything was alright.

\- 

Jun forgot the takeout. Jihoon was salty about it, but didn't make it a big deal as he smiled reassuringly at Jun who looked so petrified, and that forced smile made Jun visibly relax. Jihoon's stomach growled.

"Jihoonie! Let's go to the convience store!" Seungkwan offered, sensing Jihoon's faux calmness. Jihoon narrowed his eyes at Seungkwan, who looked unphased and Jihoon wondered if Seungkwan was no longer intimidated by him. Damn, that was his only weapon.

Seungkwan began pulling Jihoon out of the hotel room where Hansol, Soonyoung, Chan, Wonu, Jun, and Jeonghan were in, the other members also visiting each other's hotels, and as Seungkwan pulled open the hotel door, he stopped in his tracks and Jihoon stumbled properly onto his feet and yanked his hand out of Seungkwan's grip. At the door stood Mingyu and Seungcheol, who seemed to be about to enter the room just as Seungkwan opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Seungcheol asks, in a curious way and not in the leader I-demand-to-know-everything way. "To the convience store just around the corner," Seungkwan says, and Mingyu's eyes light up. "I need to go, I forgot my toothbrush," He says, and Jihoon narrows his eyes but is ignored as Seungkwan's attention falls on Mingyu and they begin walking out of the hotel. Jihoon is unsure if he should follow, but when his stomach growls he walks passed Seungcheol, who enters the hotel room anyway as Jihoon follows behind Seungkwan and Mingyu from a distance.

Why does he feel so out of place?

-

As Jihoon lays in bed late at night, feeling anything but satisfied from his poor dinner he had that was store-bought ramen that tasted bad, but also alone as his members slept only a few feet away from him. It's only a little passed 1am, but he could hear the sound of the TV from the room beside his - Seungcheol's room, where the members have decided to camp out to watch a movie to hang out. But not everyone; Jihoon, Chan, and Jisoo called it an early night but Jihoon wasn't tired at all. He laid in bed and for a moment he wondered if there was anyone awake who wasn't watching the film - as much as Jihoon liked spending time with his friends, he just kind of wanted to talk to someone.

Without thinking twice, Jihoon got out of bed and a few joints cracked and he groaned lightly, putting on his joggers he left on the floor and his discarded t shirt. As much as he would prefer not wearing clothes this late, he didn't want anyone else staying in the hotel to come out of their rooms and see an almost-nude, 5'5, dyed blonde boy walking down the halls. Plus it wouldn't feel right being unclothed down to just his underwear while the others were not. Jihoon left his hotel room, making sure the second key was in his pocket. He didn't need to be locked out of his hotel room and cause Soonyoung to suffer too.

Jihoon knocked ever so lightly on Seungcheol's hotel door, which was across the hall from his own. In an instant, the door opened, and there stood a sleepy looking Jeonghan who looked more then pleased to see Jihoon.

"Is there anyone in Wonu and Jun's room?" Jihoon asks, and he catches the attention from some of the members inside Jeonghan's room. Hansol calls for him to join, and Seungkwan chimes in.

"Yeah, Jun, Wonu and Mingyu are in there, I think. Hopefully they haven't snuck off into the streets somewhere, it's way too quiet in there I thought they might be asleep," Jeonghan says, and Jihoon nods and thanks him. Jeonghan smiles gently at the short boy, and in that moment Jihoon feels genuinely pleased for the first time all week. "I'm going back to my room, I just wanted to check up," Jihoon says, and his tone has himself shook because it's light and sleepy instead of his usual cold and tough tone. "Goodnight." Jeonghan says, and there's hurls of goodnight coming from the boys in the room and Jihoon says goodnight to no one in particular and Jeonghan closes the door.

Jihoon goes to Wonu and Mingyu's room instead of to his own like he said to Jeonghan. He knock just once to make sure they're actually asleep. It takes a few more seconds then when Jeonghan opened the door that the hotel door opens, and the lights are all off except for the TV that's playing on mute. Mingyu is standing at the door looking rather awake, hair messy and t shirt loose and hanging off his body messily.

"Can I come in?" Jihoon asks, feeling small compared to Mingyu. But Mingyu smiles gently, nodding and holding the door open. Jihoon walks into the room, seeing Jun asleep on one of the beds. Mingyu's laptop is open, but he closes it as he sits on the bed, looking up expectantly at Jihoon.

Said boy is standing awkwardly near the bathroom, not knowing what exactly he could do. He still feels tense around Mingyu, especially when he hasn't apologized for his rude words back at the practice room the day he passed out. But Mingyu senses the awkward aura radiating off of Jihoon and chuckles lightly.

"Sit, if you want. Make yourself comfortable, I can feel the awkwardness," Mingyu says, and Jihoon looks at him, the TV screen illuminating colours off of Mingyu's (handsome) face. Jihoon feels like a teen girl as he moves to sit on Mingyu's bed, not wanting to sit on Jun's incase he wakes him up. As much as Jihoon tries to feel comfortable, he just can't.

"What's on your mind, Lee Jihoon?" Mingyu says, voice low and hushed as Jun snores. Jihoon shrugs. What is he supposed to say? 'Oh, a lot. I want to work on new music for Seventeen but that's basically forbidden at the moment, and being on this trip for only barely a day had me realizing that doing nothing physically pains me because I've become so bored no doing anything like stressing over lines and producing beats, but I'm trying to force myself to be grateful about this trip because it came from you guys caring so much about me and this trip in general is so rare, I just don't know what to feel and that makes me tense please help - also I'm sorry for being an ass to you and everyone'? Maybe he should've said that, but instead Jihoon settles for "Just bored."

But of course, Mingyu doesn't believe him one bit. Jihoon rolls his eyes, annoyance dominating awkwardness and Jihoon leans into the hotel pillows as he unsubconsciously becomes comfortable.

"No, but I just wanted to say sorry, I guess. I've been nothing but crabby and irritable to you and everyone else," Jihoon says, looking at his fingers just to avoid Mingyu's eyes. "I'm grateful to have people like all of you in my life, I probably would've worked myself to death," Jihoon yawns, but he continues speaking. "So sorry - for being an ass, and thank you for caring about me."

Jihoon stumps himself into silence.

"Hey, it's no problem. We would do this for any member, but you were so stressed and overworking yourself to no end, we were worried. I - we hope this trip could help you become less stressed, and maybe you can learn that you're not alone, there's 12 of us and we can help each other to be the best."

The way Mingyu is looking at Jihoon - the glint in his eyes that Jihoon has been noticing more often. The pure expression situated on his face, as if looking at Jihoon was a pleasure. It made Jihoon feel like a teenage girl in front of her crush - pathetic. But he liked it, as much as he'd rather deny.

"Yeah," Jihoon dumbly replied with, though he still felt genuinely happy in this moment. He never thought about receiving help from the other members, why did he think he had to do all the work by himself?

"What do you plan to do tomorrow? I mean, I know there are already plans made to go to the beach, but before that," Mingyu said, looking away sheepishly as Jihoon eyed him. "I didn't have any plans, I was thinking of just doing whatever the others were doing," Jihoon says, which is true. He never thought about what he was going to do on this trip. "Oh. Wonu and I were planning to go for a tourist look out. He's never been here. You should come," Mingyu suggests. Jihoon leans more into the pillows, contemplating for a brief moment before deciding why not? He should become more friendly with the members.

"Sure."

-

Jihoon wakes up because Soonyoung is blow drying his hair, and the damn hair dryer is way too loud that even Chan wakes up. Jisoo is already gone from the hotel room, Jihoon notices as he forces himself out of bed.

"Hyung! That's too loud!" Chan shouts to Soonyoung under the blankets, writhing around as Soonyoung ignores him and continues anyway. Jihoon stretches and sighs, climbing out of bed. He walks passed the hotel bed where Chan had given up and was slowly waking up and into the bathroom, where Soonyoung was still drying his hair. Jihoon growls, the loud noise annoying, and he reaches over and unplugs the device from the wall.

"Hey!" Soonyoung complains, brushing wild hair away from his face. Jihoon is glaring at him, and he becomes submissive and leaves the bathroom with a huff. Jihoon does his usual morning routine, adding in a brief shower. He's dressed in black jeans, a white t shirt and a grey zip up hoodie only because the weather still looks a bit shit but the temperature is a lot warmer then when they first arrived to Gangneung.

"Where are you going?" Chan asks just as Jihoon is about to leave the hotel. "Being a tourist with Wonu and Mingyu," Jihoon says, and hesitantly Chan chuckles. "Really? Well, I hope you have a good time being a tourist," Chan says, giving his hyung a soft smile that Jihoon replicates. "See you later, Chan." Jihoon says politely before leaving the hotel. As he stands in the hallway, he's walking to Mingyu's door but before he could reach out to open, the door is being pulled open and Jihoon steps back as Wonu steps out.

"Hey," Wonu greets, and Jihoon smiles. "Hey. Where's Mingyu?" Jihoon doesn't know why he's asking for Mingyu, but his question becomes unneeded as Mingyu comes out of the room behind Wonu. "Here," Wonu says and Jihoon chuckles. "What?" Mingyu asks as he looks between the two boys. Wonu shrugs, "Nothing." He says, and Jihoon smiles up at Mingyu.

"Okay. Anyway."

Jihoon can't help but laugh.

-

Jihoon hadn't known they would stop for food two hours after their exploration around the Gangneung area, so he didn't bring his wallet - which seemed to be a mistake as his stomach growled and he was forced to sit as he watched Wonu and Mingyu look at the menu for a small diner they sat in.

"I told you, I can buy you something," Mingyu says, but Jihoon attempts to decline because it wouldn't feel right (for his ego). "No, I swear I'm fine." Jihoon says, and Wonu rolls his eyes from beside him. "I can hear your stomach literally eating itself. It's basically free food, dude. Just take it, Mingyu never buys anything so he's loaded," Wonu jokes, and Mingyu reaches over the table to slap Wonu's hand. "Fine, please buy me food." Jihoon finally accepts after unable to stand Mingyu's stare.

When the food arrives, Jihoon eats like mad. He hasn't had a proper meal since before they left for Gangneung, and the ramen noodles taste extra good so he slurps madly, not really conversing with Wonu or Mingyu, who don't seem to mind as they chow down their own meals.

"We should head back after this, Hansol just texted me and they want to go to the beach early," Wonu says, and Jihoon finishes his last bits of food to speak. "I agree. It's already 3pm." He says, cleaning up his eating area. Once the three boys are fed and cleaned, they decide to head back to the hotel.

It's not a long walk. 15 minutes the least. But it's filled with laughter as Mingyu points to random people and Wonu attempts to describe their life style in the most exaggerated way possible that Jihoon just cannot not laugh. They do receive some strange stares, but Jihoon is having a great time to even consider stopping.

The three boys arrive back to the hotel, meeting Jeonghan, Chan, Hansol, Jun and Jisoo in the lobby.

"Where have you guys been?" Jisoo asks, just as the elevator opens and all of them are forced to squeeze in. Jihoon is forced to stand very close in front of Mingyu, but he can't move as Chan is close in front of Jihoon and no one seems to mind that there are literally no such things as personal bubbles in the elevator. "Walking. I've never been here, I wanted to check out the things here. It's pretty so far," Wonu replies, and Jeonghan chimes in from where he's pinned against the wall by Jun and Jisoo. "Same! We went east, near the beach, and there's a lot of people there and it looked cool." Jeonghan says, getting agreements from the other members who went.

Before the group of 8 could reach their floor, the elevator dorms open. Apparently Koreans don't know personal bubbles as the 8 boys are forced to move even more closer as 3 more people attempt tp squeeze into the small elevator. Chan is pressed against Jihoon and Jihoon is pressed against Mingyu and he can hear Jeonghan struggling to move and Hansol holding in laughter at the debacle.

Jihoon attempts to put a little space between himself and Chan and Mingyu by shifting ever so slighty, but apparently Mingyu mistakes it for him stumbling and his hands raise to grip Jihoon's waist. Jihoon freezes, feeling pathetic as he doesn't attempt to move Mingyu's hands or say anything as he feels himself heat up. Why is he like this? What is even going on? Why is Mingyu a perv? Why is Jihoon letting Mingyu be a perv to him? So many questions left unanswered as the 8 boys finally reach their floor.

The doors open and it's a struggle to get out, Mingyu then moving his hands from Jihoon's waist once he begins walking. Nothing is awkward between them, much to Jihoon's shock. Actually, Mingyu laughs with the rest of the members as they walk to their hotels, and Jihoon can't help but laugh too because he's in a good mood and literally nothing could change it.

-

The 13 boys arrive to Gangneung beach before 4pm, and the weather has improved a lot; there was sunshine and a gentle breeze. Jihoon held a sack just like every other member that contained a towel and other beach necessities along with a change of clothes just in case. Seungkwan cheered once they reached the cliff and that made the other members cheer as they looked down at the beautiful beach and people loitered around. Jihoon had to admit that arriving to the beach made him feel a lot calm and more zen, and he was happy for himself for finally accepting that this trip wouldn't be too bad.

They walked down the trail and arrived onto the beach, sand immediately finding its way into everyone's shoes. Seungcheol picked a spot a bit secluded from the beach population but not too far to make it suspicious, and the boys began unpacking their sacks, laying towels on the sand and applying layers of waterproof sunscreen. Jihoon sits on his towel next to Jisoo and Soonyoung, and he watches the other members converse about who wanted to go into the water. Jihoon looks down to the shore and sees people splashing and generally having a good time. For a moment he thinks about joining whoever was going into the water but decides against it as he thinks about just laying in the cool sun and maybe read the book he brought.

Jihoon uses his sack of clothes as a pillow, laying down and opening up his book, holding it up to shield his eyes from the sun. Soonyoung laughs from beside him, and Jihoon turns and narrows his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Soonyoung laughs. Jihoon eyes the dark haired boy. "Reading."

"Why?"

"It's relaxing."

"But it's boring."

"For you, maybe."

"Ugh. Go swim with the kids."

Jihoon sits up a bit, shielding his eyes from the bright sun and watches as Hansol, Chan, Seungkwan, Jun, Minghao, and Seokmin are walking near the waters. Mingyu is sitting beside Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Wonu, and Jisoo are sitting a few feet away from Jihoon, seemingly burying a complaining Wonu.

"No."

Jihoon is done talking, so he ignores Soonyoung until the boy becomes bored and pests Mingyu instead. Jihoon continues reading his book and he's able to get two chapters before he's suddenly lifted off the ground.

He screams and that catches the other members attention and they begin to laugh hysterically.

Jihoon writhes as he's easily thrown over Mingyu's shoulder, and he slaps Mingyu's butt and thighs as he screams and the other members crowd around and follow as Mingyu walks into the direction of the water. Jihoon feels his heart racing as he kicks and feels the spray of cold water, and he swears he's going to kill Mingyu.

"Let me go!" Jihoon screams, ignoring the others and their taunting laughter. Before Jihoon could even process anything, he's suddenly englufed in cold water and he screams underwater, pushing himself up the shallow water, coughing and glaring threateningly as Mingyu who is laughing along with the other members and Jihoon wants to die as he shivers. Instead he splashes a lot of water at Mingyu, who shrieks like a woman, and is being pushed into the water by Seungkwan who had snuck behind him. Mingyu trips over his own feet and falls into the water.

Jihoon laughs, standing up straight and yanking Mingyu deeper into the water.

"Idiot!" Jihoon snarls, jumping on tall Mingyu's back in attempt to stuff him underwater as payback for tossing him into the freezing water. Seungkwan, Jun, and Seokmin join in, and there's a huge pushing fest as water splashes everywhere and many shrieks and yells.

Water goes up Jihoon's nose when Mingyu purposely falls into the water with Jihoon still on his back, but it's okay because Jihoon is honestly having such a good time.

-

The sun has gone down, and it was Seventeen's third night at Gangnueng. Instead of spending the rest of the evening in their hotels, they were able to have a campfire near the beach. So it was pretty relaxing being able to spend time with each other on the beach for a second day and then have a campfire right after to warm themselves uo and have even more bonding time. As Mingyu attempted to ignite the fire under the pressure of Jeonghan and Seungcheol watching closely, Jihoon leaned against a log, Soonyoung beside him and Hansol on the other side, sitting on the log as he chatted in English to Jisoo. The kids were still by the beach, but at the sky became a darker blue, slowly they began making their way to the campfire that Mingyu had successfully ignited.

Jihoon relished in the warmth the flames provided, even though it wasn't cold outside, he was tossed into the ocean again, but this time by Seokmin and Minghao, and the water was so cold. Soonyoung nudged him. Jihoon looked at him, pulling his eyes away from the enticing flames to look at Soonyoung.

"Jun was telling me earlier today about Mingyu," Jihoon was just to ask what that meant when Soonyoung continued. "He said that Gyu really seemed to like you. Like you more then usual. He wouldn't tell me anything else other then that, and I tried asking Mingyu myself but he wouldn't even look at me," This sudden confession has Jihoon narrowing his eyes across the campfire at Mingyu who is laughing with Wonu and Chan. "But I've been thinking about it too since Jun said that. Like, Mingyu has always been caring towards you - heck he was so worried when Jeonghan found you practically sick on the floor. I don't talk to Mingyu much about stuff like this, but I can see just from watching that he does like you more then us, not that I take offence to that," Soonyoung makes a face of betrayal mixed with disgust at Mingyu, who is oh so oblivious that Soonyoung is spilling his secrets. "I think he has a crush on you."

Jihoon nearly spats. Um. No?

Not that Jihoon doesn't like Mingyu, he liked the younger boy like a friend - a brother! Boys can't like each other, that's just not how it works. Jihoon slaps Soonyoung's chest.

"Idiot, that's not true. Stop thinking too much. We're boys, how could that be possible?" Jihoon snides, but before Soonyoung could reply, Hansol chimes in.

"Not to be an eavesdropper, but I heard everything you both were saying," The American-Korean boy says, and Jihoon groans and tilts his head to the side. Great. "It's not like we all haven't noticed, Jihoon. Mingyu is quite reserved, but he seems the most comfortable with you. He chose you to be his bunk bed partner, his dorm mate. He makes sure you're fine and obviously cares about you. He does like you the most then the rest of us. And it's a bit problematic how you said boys can't date, have you not heard of the term homosexuality?"

Again, Jihoon spats. Yeah he's heard of homosexuality, but it's never crossed his mind because he swore he was only attracted to girls.

"Yeah! But I'm not gay, I doubt Mingyu isn't gay too," Jihoon whispers the last part to whoever decides to eavesdrop aswell, but Soonyoung chuckles. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Besides Mingyu being comfortable the most with you, he's the closest to Wonu. And Jun told me that Wonu told him some secrets regarding his sexuality that I'm not going to say because I think you should try find out yourself."

"What are you even talking about? I don't like Mingyu that way," Jihoon protests, crossing his arms and proceeds to ignore Soonyoung and Hansol who only giggle together as Jihoon pouts at the fire. Even thinking about Mingyu liking him in a romantic way has Jihoon stressing and feeling overwhelmed. Why did Soonyoung have to open his small mouth? Jihoon could feel himself become tense as the minutes tick by and the members begin to assemble in a circle around the campfire. It requires a lot of shifting and switching spots because some members want to sit beside specific people.

In the end, Mingyu is forced to sit beside Jihoon (with Minghao on the other side of him) and Soonyoung and Hansol eye them both from across the fire. Jihoon sighs, loosening his crossed arms until he's laying comfortably. Mingyu doesn't seem to notice Jihoon's tense state, and thank god for that because then Jihoon wouldn't have to say the cause for it was that Soonyoung just exposed him of possibly liking him more then a friend and Jihoon doesn't need that.

Jihoon feels a nudge on his arm. He lifts his head off of Minghao's shoulder, looking over at Mingyu with a raised brow. From this angle, the camp fire casts orange light over Mingyu's sharp features and he's almost intimidating to look at that Jihoon has to bite his tongue.

"What?" Jihoon asks, curious as to why Mingyu wanted his attention. "Nothing important. I just wanted to know how you were doing today," Mingyu says and Jihoon narrows his eyes. "Are you saying I'm not important?" He sounds serious, and anyone new who never spoke to Jihoon before would most likely think he was being serious, but Mingyu being Mingyu (and knowing Jihoon so well) only laughed. Jihoon felt less tense. "Not at all. You are important, hyung."

Jihoon felt pride swell, but he prevented himself from showing affection from Mingyu's compliment.

"I guess you're important too," Jihoon says, which he's joking and he's glad when Mingyu knows so too by pouting before chuckling. "Thanks, I feel so important," Mingyu says, pouting even more and it's so pathetic that Jihoon laughs. "You're really something, Gyu. In a good way." Jihoon says, and he looks back to the fire right after saying so that he misses Mingyu's gentle smile and soft eyes.

Jeonghan suggests to tell secrets, and once everyone has told a not-so-secret secret, it's storytime. Jihoon's night ends pleasantly, surrounded by all of his friends and the starry night sky.

-

Jihoon is stressed.

He doesn't mean to be. But why did he have to be in charge of ordering dinner? Especially when Jun and Wonu wanted pizza, Hansol, Seungkwan, Seungcheol, Minghao, and Jisoo wanted chicken, Jeonghan, Chan, Soonyoung, and Mingyu wanted Chinese, and him and Seokmin wanted ramen - why couldn't everyone just settle on one course? So Jihoon had to find every member around the hotel rooms, jot down their orders and make sure they were correct, find the phone numbers to the closest take out restaurants, order all the food individually, and wait for the arrival of the food before going down to the lobby and picking it up and paying with all of the change he's scrounged between 13 boys.

Why?

Jihoon was overwhelmed when he had to go back down to the lobby for the 3rd time to get the pizza, and lucky enough it was also when the ramen came so it was his last run but paying both of the people was hard because the change got mixed up and he had to put the food on the lobby floor while he counted every dime and quarter. By the time Jihoon finally got back to the hotel rooms, he is feeling stressed and it made him frustrated because he was stressed - and it was complicated how he was feeling and that made him overwhelmed which made him even more frustrated.

Jihoon handed over the pizza box to hungry Jun and Wonu, also giving Seokmin his ramen take out bowl. They were doing a liveshow in Seungcheol's hotel room, as much as Jihoon likes interacting with fans he didn't feel much like talking today, especially when he wasn't feeling okay, and the rest of the members who also weren't participating in the liveshow decided that Jihoon's hotel would be a good place to link up and play music on the TV. All Jihoon wanted to do was eat his noodles and lounge around until he fell asleep.

So he went to Mingyu's hotel room after noticing he wasn't in either rooms.

Knocking on Mingyu's hotel door, Jihoon held his bowl cautiously as the door opened, revealing a sleepy Mingyu. Jihoon suddenly felt like he was intruding and now wasn't an appropriate time.

"Jihoon hyung, come in, I've tried texting you," Mingyu says, and Jihoon furrows a brow before eventually coming into the room. "My phone is back in my room, haven't touched it since this morning," Jihoon explains, perching himself on Mingyu's bed where the taller had set out his own food. It sucked there were no tables in the hotel rooms as the ramen nearly spilled many times as Jihoon ate it ravenously, which was good for his pent up frustration as he stabbed his chopsticks into the noodles.

Mingyu noticed straight away.

"Are you alright?" Mingyu asks, cleaning up his cartons of empty take out boxes as Jihoon finishes up his own food rather angrily. "I'm fine," Jihoom says with a mouthful of ramen. Mingyu doesn't question it and he tosses the trash into the bin near the nightstand. Jihoon hands Mingyu his trash, and Mingyu takes it without a word and Jihoon sighs and leans into the pillows. He's tense and Mingyu can tell.

"I lied. I'm overwhelmed and stressed and I don't know why," Jihoon says when Mingyu sits on the bed beside him. He's not exactly lying, he knows he got stressed dealing with dinner for almost 2 hours but now he doesn't know why he still felt that way. The only light on is from the lamp on the nightstand, and Jihoon turns to look at Mingyu. "I hate when you're stressed, it makes you irritated and it makes the whole group feel bad." Mingyu says.

"Gee, thanks." Jihoon pouts and sulks, and Mingyu reaches over and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. If there were other people around and Mingyu did that, Jihoon would've probably pushed Mingyu away with an obnoxious laugh. But since it was just the two of them in a hotel room, any joking around felt inappropriate and touches felt more intimate. Jihoon shivered slightly.

"Maybe you need to find something that helps you become, you know, not stressed? Search online. So when you become stressed, you'll know how to resolve it instead of picking on us younger ones and making rude remarks to the older ones," Mingyu playfully says the last part, and Jihoon pushes him away with an even bigger pout that makes the taller boy laugh. "That's not a bad idea, why haven't I thought of that before?" Jihoon asks himself, and Mingyu chimes in "Because I'm smart and you're not."

A pillow makes contact with Mingyu's face, and Mingyu splutters before attacking Jihoon with a pillow as Jihoon shrieks and laughter fills the hotel room as the boys pelt each other with soft pillows.

Jihoon attacks Mingyu, jumping on the boy and pulling his leg to an odd angle that has Mingyu squirming and shrieking. They writhe on the sheets, pulling wrestling moves on each other as they laugh and shriek. Just as Jihoon has Mingyu pinned on the bed on his stomach by sitting on his back, he is suddenly flipped over and he yelps as he is pinned onto the bed and Mingyu hovers over him, knees caging Jihoon's thighs. Mistaking the position for one of Mingyu's wrestling moves, Jihoon attempts to squirm away and attack the younger boy. But when he sees Mingyu's rather serious expression, he comes to a halt.

The lamp's light highlight Mingyu's face with brilliance, the skin melanin and soft that it makes Jihoon want to touch it (as much as he dismisses such thought). The moment feels intimate, way too intimate for Jihoon's liking, but he can't seem to push away as he stares up at Mingyu, who (admittingly) looks attractive looming over Jihoon. Then, very slowly, Mingyu inches closer, and Jihoom gasps and Mingyu comes down so close their lips are almost touching.

Almost.

Jihoon moves, just a bit, and shivers when he sees Mingyu's eyes staring down into his so closely. Jihoon's heart is beating rapidly and his veins feel like they might explode as excitement and anxiety rushes through his body. Without any hesitance, Mingyu closes the small gap.

Jihoon's eyes slip close, but he doesn't kiss back.

What is happening? Was this supposed to happen? Why? Do I like it? I mean, it's not bad. But why? This just makes everything more complicated.

Before Jihoon could think about pulling away, Mingyu presses a little harder, and that makes Jihoon gasp slightly and before he knows it, he's kissing back. Everything is light and hesitant, Jihoon doesn't know what to do with his hands and they feel wrong just laying by his side but he can't bring himself to lift them up to touch Mingyu as he might scare himself and run away. Mingyu is mucn softer, ghosting really, and their lips gently move together so softly that it makes lightening flow through Jihoon's veins. Then, very slowly, Mingyu pulls away.

Jihoon opens his eyes and his cheeks are flushed, and so are Mingyu's. Mingyu looks so attractive like this, his eyes are glistening and the pupils are blown wide, and the kiss made Jihoon feel jittery in the most pleasant way there was that the older boy can't help himself and feels his hands moving to their own accord. They move up to Mingyu's neck, and Jihoon is pulling him down to connect their lips again. This time it's less hesitant, more needy as Mingyu moves his lips in ways that has Jihoon quivering and when he feels a wet tongue prodding at his mouth, Jihoon can't help but let out an involuntary moan that he can't be bothered about because Mingyu slips his tongue into Jihoon's mouth and the older boy hears his heart pumping in his ears.

The makeout drags on for quite sometime, none of them really speaking (not that they can talk with each other's tongue down their throats). Mingyu is the first to pull away, sitting up on his knees and Jihoon blushes furiously as his sanity drips back into his mind.

Did that just really happen? Did Jihoon actually enjoy it? It was nice, but what does that mean now? Where do they go from here?

"Stop thinking too much. I understand if you'll regret it in the morning," Mingyu says, voice lower then usual, and he moves himself off of Jihoon. The older boy, feeling conflicted between professionalism (going back to normal and forgetting everything) and just saying fuck it, pushes himself up into a sitting position. "Mingyu, shut up. I won't regret it, I may be a bit awkward because I'm still processing weather this is okay or not, but I won't regret it. All I know is that I liked it. And it helped me forget that I was stressed out."

Mingyu looks at Jihoon with raised eyebrows at the last part, and Jihoon flushes pathetically. He's not lying.

"Hm. Maybe when you're stressed I could just kiss you until you forget about it." Mingyu says, and Jihoon hides his face behind his hands and laughs as second hand embarrassment fills the air and Mingyu also looks embarrassed by his own words.

"Yeah. Possibly."

-

Today was the day Seventeen were going back to Gangnam, leaving behind the beautiful beach of Gangnueng that held a lot of great memories. On the fourth night, where Jihoon and Mingyu had their first kiss, they became much closer during the last two days. They haven't kissed since then, but just building a stronger friendship with Mingyu (and the others, of course) was more important to Jihoon. They have talked about a lot of things, avoiding the conversation about their kiss and what was said after it out of embarrassment.

On the train, Jihoon sat with Mingyu (who wouldn't have seen that coming?!) and Wonu, on the opposite side was Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Jisoo. On the seats behind them was Seungkwan, Jun, and Chan, and facing Jihoon on the other seats was Hansol, Soonyoung and Seokmin. It was a tight squeeze of 13 members in four seats because there seemed to be more people on the train, but the members didn't mind as closeness wasn't something odd. Mingyu was pressed right up to Jihoon, who was pinned between him and the window of the train. Jeonghan, across from Jihoon was laughing as Jisoo kept nearly sliding off the seat. It was a long 4 hour ride, and every now and then, Mingyu would place a hand on Jihoon's thigh. It was the most contact either of them had emitted since that night, and Jihoon didn't mind.

Jihoon didn't mind. That's it. That night he went to bed with a lot on his mind - contemplating whether it was even okay to do something like that, or if he even liked it or was just whipped in the midst of the moment. But after two days of thinking about it, he decided that he was okay with it. It wasn't something completely horrible, Mingyu seemed to think so too.

As Jihoon listened to the many conversations around him, he stared out of the window and felt Mingyu tighten his grip on his thigh very softly before laughing at Wonu's joke.

-

There was still another week of the break left, and because it wasn't an official holiday break, Seventeen had to spend it near work so there were no family visits allowed. Jihoon spent the first day in bed. He never realized how little he slept on the Gangneung trip until they arrived back at the dorms and he fell face first onto his top bunk and immediately fell asleep. It was nice, being able to sleep for 15 hours straight.

But when Jihoon woke up at 6am the next morning, with everyone still asleep, he felt quite lonely as he ate breakfast in silence and watched TV in the lounge by himself.

The next person to wake up was Jisoo at 7:30, and he brought his bowl of cereal to the couch where Jihoon sat, watching the animated people exaggerate their issues.

"Good morning," Jihoon says, and Jisoo nearly splutters. Jihoon pouted. Why did everyone treat his niceness like it was shocking? Jihoon was very nice. "Good morning, Lee," Jisoo says with a mouthful of cereal. Jihoon pokes Jisoo's hip with his toe. Jisoo slaps his feet away.

Slowly after that, the other members wake up one by one. Before 10am, almost all 13 boys are awake, except for Jeonghan and Mingyu. Jihoon is bored from watching TV for almost 4 hours, and when Chan changes the channel to a rerun episode of Weekly Idol starring Super Junior that Jihoon has seen many times, he decides to see what's up with with Jeonghan and Mingyu.

Jihoon slinks away to the dorm, and when he quietly opens the door, he's surprised to see Jeonghan's bed empty. Mingyu is still asleep, tall limbs strewn around the small bunk, and Jihoon creeps closer. He comes around Jeonghan's bunk, coming closer to a sleeping Mingyu. Feeling mischievous, Jihoon carefully climbs into the bunk, careful not to shift the mattress much as he straddles a sleeping Mingyu.

And then falls flat ontop of him. Mingyu jolts awake at the sudden 120 pounds added on him, and Jihoon laughs as Mingyu squirms.

"Dude, I think my organs shifted," Mingyu coughs, morning voice scratchy as Jihoon then writhes on top of him, causing the taller boy to moan in pain as Jihoon weighs him down. "Imagine being small and skinny, you can't relate." Jihoon says, laughing when Mingyu attacks him in a choke hold that is more around his chest then neck. Jihoon slides off of Mingyu as he's writhing, attempting to pull moves on him but is brought to a halt as Mingyu pins him down on the bed, hovering over him.

A sudden replay of the first time this happened plays in Jihoon's mind, and he's flushing as he attempts to free his wrists from where they're pinned above his head and the glint in Mingyu's sleepy eyes become more prominent. In a sudden, there are lips capturing Jihoon's own, and the feeling is so weird yet so familiar that Jihoon kisses back with no hesitance. That seems to boost Mingyu's confidence, and he presses deeper into the kiss and begins to dominate as Jihoon helplessly attempts to pull his hands out of his restraints to gain some sort of dominance. He fails, and Mingyu fully controls the kiss and Jihoon feels small in the most pleasant way, much to his surprise. 

Rush fills his veins and Jihoon attempts to hold it back, but it becomes stronger and in the midst of the kiss, Jihoon can feel himself become pathetically turned on and it scares him but he can't pull away as Mingyu's knee moves between his thighs and Jihoon gasps, the kiss breaking and he's staring up at Mingyu with scared eyes that are glossy and filled with something else - something unfathomable, but Jihoon pulls out of the restraints and brings Mingyu down again. The kiss returns to its heated ways, and Jihoon has to restrain himself from pathetically getting a hard on (or a more visible, prominent one that is).

Mingyu's hands hesitantly roam on Jihoon's sides, caressing the soft skin through the thin material of Jihoon's t shirt, and the older boy shivers and pathetically whimpers. Jihoon's own hands tug at the hairs at the base of Mingyu's neck, the soft strands giving him an odd type of comfort and confidence boost as he hears Mingyu's breathing become more laboured.

Then, the door is opening. There's a loud shout of distress as Mingyu is pushed off of Jihoon, and the younger tumbles off the bed and Jihoon hides as much as he could in the bedsheets, embarrassed and frightened as he listens to Mingyu groan on the floor and then the familiar laughter of Seungcheol. Curse Seungcheol for cockblocking.

"Sorry to interrupt, ah... You and Jihoon? Never saw that coming, to be honest," Seungcheol is still laughing and Jihoon groans from the bed, eliciting more maniac laughter. "I had my bets on you and Wonu, hell even Jihoon and Soonyoung. Ah, this is great. Continue, please." Seungcheol leaves the room with the soft close of the door, and Mingyu picks himself up off the floor as Jihoon removes the blanket from over his head and buries his face in his hands, shoulders shaking.

Anyone who would see that would think Jihoon is crying, and for a moment Mingyu thinks so until Jihoon heaves and falls onto the bed and laughs more.

"I hate my life." Jihoon says ironically, and Mingyu chuckles and sits on the bed. Jihoon calms down, and Mingyu looks over to him, smiling gently as Jihoon slaps his arm. "Stop looking at me like that," He says, and Mingyu raises an eyebrow. "Like what?" Mingyu challenges and Jihoon blushes. "Like you're - you're, I don't know." Jihoon says, bashfully hiding his face in his hands. Mingyu doesn't pusn it, and instead attempts to kiss Jihoon again but the shorter boy moves back.

"Please. I can only stand your morning breath for so long."

-

Seventeen are back in business. Ever since Seungcheol caught Mingyu and Jihoon red-handed, he's been looking at them more lately, seemingly rooting for them to make a move on each other even when they were in public or with the other members. Jihoon kind of wanted to slap him. He and Mingyu didn't need anyone else to catch them, so they saved any sort of contact until everyone was asleep. When Jihoon heard Seungcheol's snores (he didn't have to worry about Jeonghan because the boy always fell asleep once in bed and was hard to wake up) he'd climb down his bunk bed stairs and climb into Mingyu's bed.

Sometimes they didn't even kiss - some nights they just talked about anything that came to mind. But when they did have steamy makeout sessions, it had Jihoon release the small bit of tension he gained throughout the day but also left him frustrated. It seemed to leave Mingyu frustrated too, because every night after the steamy sessions, Mingyu would rut against Jihoon. The first time he did that, Jihoon froze and stayed silent for about 5 minutes with Mingyu freaking out and apologizing until the older boy snapped out of it and said it was okay. After that, it wasn't rare for Mingyu to press against Jihoon to release some pressure and it gave confidence for Jihoon to try it once - and it felt so good but he was way too awkward to dry hump.

Jihoon snapped out of his thoughts, proceeding with arranging the vocal clips into something he thought sounded good on the beat he finalized before their break. He was only allowed to be in the studio for 6 hours before handing over his spot to a producer - a professional one that might obliterate all his work into generic pop (he was over exaggerating - the producer was a sick guy when he was introduced to him that morning). So far he was into his fourth hour when there was a hand touching his shoulder. Jihoon jumped, taking off his headphones and turning around.

It was Mingyu. Who else was he expecting besides the producer?

"Soonyoung says you don't have enough dance practice time. We know you're a good dancer, but he feels it's best for you to practice with us instead of your own time so you can nail synchronization."

Of course the others would make excuses to have Jihoon away from the studio because that's where he got stressed the most from. "Uh, I have 2 hours left, I'm sure you guys can wait," Jihoon says, attempting to spin around on his chair and head back to work. But he's held in place by Mingyu, who is bent over to hold his chair from moving an inch, and his face is so close to Jihoon's that he could feel the warmness of Mingyu's breath. Jihoon shivers. "No, come. You've been here for 4 hours yet I can already sense your discomfort."

The accusation makes Jihoon irritated, but before he could allow himself to slip away into the negative, he reluctantly saves all files and closes the laptop before standing up, avoiding looking at Mingyu because he doesn't want to see the smug look on his face.

"Let's go practice before I break both of your legs."

-

Jihoon is exhausted. The new choreography is so tiring that Jihoon feels tired thinking about practicing it again tomorrow. Why must Soonyoung be such a high-level dancer and say this choreography was easy when Jihoon's body said otherwise? He failed many times, falling out of synchronization and taking the wrong step that he almost bumped into Chan and Jeonghan many times.

He leaned against the mirror, panting and sweating as he watched the other members die of exhaustion also.

From the corner of his eye, Jihoon sees Mingyu approaching him and the taller boy falls down next to Jihoon, dramatically sighing and begins falling into Jihoon's side. Jihoon groans and attempts to push Mingyu away but the boy is so heavy that he gives up with a sigh. Mingyu flops against him, and no one really comments on it because as much as Jihoon says he hates skinship, he doesn't really mind it when there aren't cameras and everyone knows that.

But from afar, Wonu is talking to Seungcheol and they're both laughing whilst looking in Jihoon and Mingyu's direction, and Jihoon glares at them from across the room and they only laugh harder. Ignoring his friends, Jihoon puts his attention on a sweaty Mingyu who decided to use him as a pillow. Jihoon cards his fingers through the tips of Mingyu's subconsciously, and the younger boy hums.

"Let's head back to the dorms for the night, everyone you did a good job!" Seungcheol, who takes his part as leader instead of a snickering school girl, announces to the group, resulting in cheers and whoops from 12 tired boys.

Mingyu stands up, and he helps Jihoon up. The short boy thanks him, and suddenly Seokmin is by his side, wrapping his arm around hid shoulders, and Jihoon allows himself to be dragged away by his best friend.

-

As Jihoon lay in bed at night, staring at the close ceiling as the city lights glow through his window, he thinks about his life.

Every day begun at 6am. Sometimes there would be interviews, but those were rare lately because Seventeen were preparing for their new comeback and album - their last era coming to a complete close very soon. Sometimes Jihoon would go to the studio at 10am, maybe 9, and he'd work on fixing the audio and creating even more potential beats for songs. Then at 3pm, he would practice with the rest of Seventeen, and they'd usually return to the dorms at 10pm. Most of the members would eat, shower and sleep, but Jihoon would use that time to write songs - assemble lyrics from the group and compose them into songs. Sometimes there was enough material for a song, other times Jihoon had to write a whole song. Then Jihoon would end his day at 2am. It was an endless cycle. Their comeback was only getting closer.

The bunk bed shifting made the thoughts leave Jihoon's mind, and he sat up in his bed.

"Mingyu?"

The reply was a small "Hm?"

Jihoon began his venture climbing off his bed and down the latter, hopping on the cold floor very lightly so he wouldn't wake Jeonghan or Seungcheol. Mingyu was already making room for him, and Jihoon easily slid into the small space, laying on his back as the taller boy molded into his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. Jihoon sighed, his hands resting on Mingyu's arm.

"What's wrong?" Mingyu asked. Of course Mingyu would think something is wrong, he was always worrying about Jihoon that the older boy found it a tad annoying but he knew Mingyu only cared about him.

"Nothing. It's just - because I only work 6 hours in the studio, I feel like that's not enough time. What if I'm making mediocre, generic songs? What if I lead Seventeen down the wrong path? I feel like I need more time, my gut is eating me away and I would probably die if our comeback isn't successful because our fans didn't like the new music," Jihoon says, and his words might not make complete sense because of how late it is and how little sleep he gets in general, but Mingyu gets the gist of it. "Why don't I ask Cheol to ask PD if you can work longer? If it'll make you feel better. But trust me, everything you create is amazing. I'm sure you won't be the cause of Seventeen's downfall - we'll never have one. Because we're a team who works for the better and have one thing in common; the urge for success and having an impact on the music industry."

Before Jihoon could attempt to debunk what Mingyu just said, there are lipd capturing his in a chaste kiss. Jihoon sighs in content, pulling Mingyu closer and the taller boy swings a leg over Jihoon's hips and cages him under his body, pressing much closer as the kiss becomes more intense. Jihoon's fingers find their way to Mingyu's hair, gently tugging the roots as his legs wraps around the taller's waist at their own accord, which freaks Jihoon out internally because he wasn't used to doing such things.

Mingyu has a hand on the bed beside Jihoon's head, holding himself up as his other hand roams from Jihoon's chin, collarbone, and down his sides, gently caressing each curve and edge. Tonight, Jihoon feels overwhelmed with a stronger desire, but he's too afraid to even think about it. The close approximatey and body heat radiating between both boys and the sensual kissing has Jihoon's veins lighting a fire under his skin. He softly gasps when he feels Mingyu's hand on his bare thigh near the curve of his ass, his fingertips under his underwear just a bit, and Mingyu squeezes the soft skin as Jihoon shivers and bites Mingyu's bottom lip.

Jihoon feels himself harden - which wasn't rare because most of their makeout sessions left him pathetically half-hard that was never taken care of, and he flushes furiously as he experimentally ruts upwards, his crotch jutting against Mingyu's stomach and they both freeze. Jihoon slowly pulls away from the kiss, resting his head on the pillow as he stares up into Mingyu's face in the dark, the younger boy looks shocked, but his hand slowly travels from Jihoon's bare thigh to ghost over his clothed dick. Jihoon's mouth opens with a small gasp, tightening his legs around Mingyu's waist and ruts upwards, feeling his anxiety slip away into the night as Mingyu leans downward and catches his lips in a hot kiss, hand cupping his dick so softly.

"Mingyu-ah, please," Jihoon softly whimpers into the kiss, unsure of what completely he's asking for, but Mingyu responds by pressing his palm harder on Jihoon's crotch, to which elicits a moan way too loud for either of their liking that Jihoon immediately bites his lip. Mingyu softly chuckles, trailing his lips down to Jihoon's shoulder, placing small kisses on his collarbone as he rubs his dick through his underwear. Jihoon writhes, feeling sensitive around his dick as the burning sensation of cloth rubbing against his hard dick began to take a toll on his pleasure.

Jihoon, between soft gasps and carding his hands through Mingyu's hair, reaches down. He slaps Mingyu's hand away, reaching under his underwear and gripping his dick in his hand, releasing some pressure as Mingyu moves up so that he's hovering over Jihoon's face again. Jihoon looks like a mess; hair messy against the pillow, lips pink and parted, cheeks flushed.

"Touch me," Jihoon says, avoiding Mingyu's eyes out of embarrassment of his own words, and Mingyu flushes uncontrollably, but he reaches down again. Hesitantly, he pulls Jihoon's under up so they bunch around his thighs, and gently he pries the older boy's hand away from himself, instantly cupping Jihoon's bare dick, to which Jihoon nearly whimpers, and Mingyu's hand gently grips his dick in his palm. Jihoon's breathing becomes laboured as he forces himself not to thrust up and scare himself and possibly Mingyu.

Electricity runs through his veins, and when Mingyu very gently pumps Jihoon's dick, Jihoon can't stop the moan that comes out of him, and Mingyu is quick to silence him with a kiss, to which Jihoon returns desperately, cupping the younger's face in his hands.

Mingyu begins a steady pace, slowly but tight that Jihoon is a quivering mess and if his best friends weren't asleep in the same room, he would probably be a moaning mess too. It feels good, but when the burning sensation comes into the mix from the dryness, Jihoon gets goosebumps and shakes. Mingyu seems to notice too, and he pulls away from kissing Jihoon and reaches over to the night stand, halting his movements on Jihoon's dick but not letting go, and rummages through the drawer. Jihoon is shaking, feeling intense and hot as Mingyu comes back with a small bottle. For a moment Jihoon is confused, but when Mingyu opens the cap with his teeth, Jihoon flushes.

Jihoon doesn't question it, and jolts when cold lube is dripped onto his dick. "Fuck," He curses, biting his lip as Mingyu chuckles and rubs the lube on his dick, the previous burning sensation immediately dissolving into pure pleasure and Jihoon writhes as Mingyu begins to pump again. Jihoon's eyes snap close as he arches his back, his legs loosening around Mingyu's waist. It feels wet and oh so good, Jihoon has to bite his lip to keep from moaning but it doesn't prevent him from gasping with every pump. He lifts his head to look down, gasping at the sight of Mingyu's large hand jerking his dick, the lube glistening from the open curtains and city lights pouring into the room.

Jihoon looks up at Mingyu, looking at his focused expression, and their eyes connect briefly. Jihoon reaches down, hand trailing to Mingyu's own dick, and he ghosts over the younger boy's waistband. Mingyu's movements become sloppy as Jihoon teases him, and he looks at Jihoon with pleading, desperate eyes. Jihoon, with a mixture of anxiety and confidence, slides his hand under the waist band, scratching at the younger boy's pubic hair and for a moment Mingyu's hand halts. Jihoon bites his lip as he cups Mingyu's dick, nearly groaning at the hardness and the size - what the fuck. Mingyu is bigger then him, way bigger.

Mingyu's mouth is gaped and he breathes as Jihoon experimentally jerks, the older boy shaking slightly from the overwhelming sensation of the situation. Dry jerking feels wrong, and Jihoon removes his hand, reaching for the lube that was lost in the bedsheets. Mingyu proceeds to jerk Jihoon as the older boy opens the bottle and pours a generous amount of lube into his hand. He reaches down again, this time pushing down Mingyu's underwear and that causes the younger's dick to spring out, slapping against Jihoon's stomach and the action shakes both of them.

Jihoon grips Mingyu, and jerks him messily as Mingyu's pace fastens and the shorter boy could feel himself come closer to the edge, and he jerks Mingyu off faster. Mingyu is gasping just as Jihoon, and with Jihoon's free hand, he pulls Mingyu's face in close to his and they kiss pathetically as their strokes and jerks become more sloppy but quicker. Jihoon arches his back when he feels his near come, and Mingyu aggressively bites Jihoon's bottom lip, eliciting whimpers from the smaller boy, before he moves to Jihoon's exposed collarbone, biting at the flesh there and within seconds, Jihoon is coming with a groan, twitching, his jerking on Mingyu's dick stopping as he releases onto Mingyu's hand and his own stomach, pain flourishing on his collarbone as Mingyu lightly sucks.

Jihoon has to push Mingyu's hand off his sensitive dick, quivering as he gasps. Then, he strokes Mingyu a few more times, nose in the fold of Mingyu's neck and shoulder, until the younger boy is also coming with a soft gasp. Jihoon strokes him through his orgasm, loving the way the boy twitches in sensitivity.

Everything is silent.

Mingyu is the first to pull away, wiping his lubed hand on his shirt, to which Jihoon scrunches his nose at, then takes off said shirt and the sight has Jihoon's stomach fluttering. Then he proceeds to use his shirt to clean up Jihoon, to which the older boy appreciates as he yawns and wipes his hand on the shirt also. He realizes his own shirt is soiled and reluctantly takes it off, feeling shy under Mingyu's stare. They both pull up their underwear, and for a moment Jihoon considers going back on his own bed to fall asleep but is left shook when Mingyu asks,

"Please sleep with me?"

And who is Jihoon to say no to such a cute offer? Maybe it's his fatigue taking over, but Jihoon agrees, and Mingyu smiles, leaning over and kissing the boy ever so softly, and Jihoon lazily returns with a small sigh. They pull away, and Mingyy falls into the bed beside Jihoon and cuddles into the smaller boy and Jihoon shuts his eyes.

He falls asleep easily, wrapped in the arms of his best friend.

-

Jihoon wakes up because of a flash, his eyes open slightly and he sees none other then 11 pairs of eyes gathered around his bed. He's about to tell everyone to fuck off until he remembers that he's not in his bed; he's in Mingyu's bed and the younger boy is still asleep, arms wrapped around Jihoon's waist and snoring peacefully. Jihoon's eyes widen and he pulls the blanket over his bare chest as questions, loud shouting, and laughter fill the room.

"What's going on?"

"They're dating,"

"No they're not, right Jihoon?"

"He has a hickey, oh my god, ahaha,"

"Yah, leave them alone,"

"But seriously, what's going on?"

"Alright kids, let's leave them alone. We'll harass the both of them when they wake up fully." 

Jihoon tosses his pillow at Seungcheol's face as the kids still shout questions but reluctantly leave the room. Seungcheol tosses the pillow back with a laugh, and once the door is closed the room falls silent, Jihoon falls into the bed. Mingyu chuckles sleepily, scaring Jihoon.

"Why can't they mind their own business? We didn't ask any questions when we caught Seungkwan and Hansol in our exact situation," Mingyu mutters and Jihoon sighs. "They weren't naked, which we aren't but it seems like it. Plus they were both only 16, they were innocent," Jihoon says, and Mingyu shrugs his shoulders. "We wouldn't know completely because we didn't ask.."

Jihoon throws his pillow at Mingyu's face.

-

Apparently the 11 boys had better things to do then prod Mingyu and Jihoon for answers, which Jihoon was grateful for because he wouldn't have sane answers to begin with. He doesn't know where he stands with Mingyu now. All Jihoon considers him as is his best friend, along with the other members.

Seventeen reach the practice room, and Mingyu has stuck to his word and has gotten Seungcheol to convice PD to allow Jihoon longer working hours, and while they were waiting for results that morning, Jihoon socialized with the other members and none of them brought up the morning with Mingyu or acted different around him.

By lunch time, Seungcheol had brought Jihoon to the side while the members were distracted.

"I just got told that you can continue working in the studio for as long as you like, but you're expected to be at the dorms by midnight," Seungcheol informs and Jihoon scrunches his face. "That's not really as long as I would like," He says and Seungcheol laughs. "No. But it's only to help you have proper rest. As much as it doesn't seem like it, PD cares about your health as much as we do." Seungcheol says and Jihoon shrugs before deciding to head to the studio now. But before he could leave, Seungcheol pulls him by his arm.

"Hey. I told the kids not to mention it, but what's yours and Mingyu's status?" Seungcheol asks and Jihoon freezes. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Seungcheol still looks like he's waiting for an answer. Jihoon decides that since Seungcheol had already known so much about his and Mingyu's makeout sessions and hasn't told any of the members (or maybe he did and they were all silent), he could trust him. "I don't know. I really don't." Jihoon says, and before Seungcheol could ask any more questions Jihoon is pulling away.

"At 2, send Hosh, and tell him to send Dino after him."

-

Working on the performance unit's track was harder then the hip hop units track and the vocal unit track because the performance unit specialized in performance, their vocals weren't exactly trained for vocal performances. Not that they weren't talented - they were. It just took a lot of takes to get the right line Jihoon was looking for. He pitied Chan when he made him redo the like for the 7th time, but it was becoming frustrating and he didn't want to take it out on the boy.

When Chan successfully sang the right note, Jihoon accepted that and thanked him for his time. Chan left without a word and Jihoon sighed heavily, wiping at his eyes. 

It was just passed 5pm, and he's gotten most of the parts for the performance unit's song. He was still deciding whether to switch on of Soonyoung's lines for Jun when the door to his studio opened. Jihoon turned his head, seeing non other then tall Mingyu.

The younger boy came up to him and put his jand on Jihoon's shoulders softly. Jihoon sighed and pressed into the touch.

"Was Chan that bad? He's crying about you making him redo lines 20 times," Mingyu says and Jihoon's eyes widen. "Not actual crying, he's just complaining," Mingyu coaxes and Jihoon groans and slaps Mingyu's stomach. "Ugh, don't say stuff like that." Jihoon whines and Mingyu chuckles. He lowers down to be face to face with the shorter boy and swivles his chair around so their noses are inches away. Jihoon looks up into Mingyu's soft eyes, watching the light brown swirls near the edges of his eyes glisten, feeling hypnotized under the instense stare.

Mingyu smirks, closing the gap with a kiss that Jihoon returns almost desperately, hands reaching up to touch Mingyu's damp hair. Oh how he missed those soft lips since they haven't touched his since last night. The kiss lasts shorter then Jihoon wanted it to last, and he pouts when Mingyu pulls away.

"I'll see you at midnight, yeah?" Mingyu asks with a mischievous smirk and Jihoon nods. "Yeah. I promise."

Mingyu leaves without another kiss and Jihoon pouts the whole time he arranges the lines on his laptop.

It takes him until 10pm to fucking realize that he's literal putty in Mingyu's big hand and he slams his face on the table and groans.

-

Jihoon locks up the studio at 11:55, feeling oh so tense and a bit stressed. He knew he still had to record Jun's lines but since he wanted Jun to take one of Soonyoung's lines and wanted Minghao to come in and rerecord a line (but couldn't because Minghao wasn't in the building anymore and he didn't want to bother the boy when there was always tomorrow) it was a bit frustrating in general. The performance unit songs always took longer to produce then the hip hop and vocal unit songs but in the end Jihoon would be happy with the end result but right now he was sick of hearing HIGHLIGHT on repeat for 9 hours.

Jihoon sighed heavily and begin to leave the building. However, when he reached the exit of the building, he was shocked to see Mingyu waiting outside for him.

"What are you doing here?" Jihoon asks, a little more harsher then intended and Mingyu notices. "Yah, I said I would see you at midnight, I didn't say where." Jihoon slaps Mingyu's chest in frustration.

"Let's go to the dorms," Mingyu says. Jihoon rolls his eyes but follows the taller boy. "I'm not a baby, I can walk 5 minutes to the dorms by myself."

There is nothing else exchanged between the two boys, and Jihoon doesn't notice that he's stomping with every step until the get inside the building and he hears the echos of his footsteps.

"How are you feeling?" Mingyu asks when they reach the dorms, and Jihoon has had enough with Mingyu being on to him 24/7. "Good, I'm just fine. But I'd appreciate if you weren't on me every minute of the day." Jihoon mutters the last part so none of the members would hear, and then he makes his way to his dorm, unaware of Mingyu following.

Jihoon goes to his dresser near the closet, opening the top drawer and pulling out a shirt before slamming it shut. The door slams shut and is locked, and Jihoon turns around just as Mingyu rampages towards him and slams him into a rough kiss. Jihoon returns it just as aggressively, wrapping his arms around tall Mingyu's neck, and the tall boy leans down and reaches to grab Jihoon's thighs, forcing the shorter boy to jump and wrap them around Mingyu's waist. Mingyu places Jihoon down on the dresser, biting the boy's bottom lips harshly, pinning his hands above his head and it's a turn on for Jihoon to be manhandled that he breathlessly moans.

Then, Mingyu pulls away, eyes dark. He pulls off Jihoon's sweater roughly, taking the shirt with it and the cold hair makes Jihoon's nipples harden and goosebumps appear. Mingyu eyes the hickey on Jihoon's neck, watching the older boy pant against the wall and looking desperate. He attacks Jihoon's lips once again, hand roaming down to Jihoon's crotch and palms him through his joggers. Jihoon shivers and scratches Mingyu's biceps as he groans.

Then, Jihoon is being lifted up and he nearly falls back but quickly wraps his arm around the taller boy's neck and is lifted to Mingyu's bed, where he is roughly dropped on. He stares up at Mingyu, mouth gaped and breathing laboured. Mingyu then removes Jihoon's joggers swiftly, leaving the boy clothed in only his boxers and he feels small compared to tall Mingyu's clothed self. The buldge in Jihoon's underwear is visible, but so is the one in Mingyu's pants and Jihoon wants to touch but he restrains himself as Mingyu takes off his own shirt and Jihoon reaches down to touch himself but his hand is slapped away.

"Don't touch. I'll do all the work. It's the only way to repay you for working so hard today." Mingyu says in a voice oh so sexy that it has Jihoon agreeing with a moan. Mingyu leans down and hovers over Jihoon's chest, and he kisses with every shift downwards until he's above the waistband of Jihoon's underwear. Jihoon is squirming under Mingyu, biting his lip to restrain himself from touching.

Mingyu pulls back Jihoon's underwear, and watches with wet lips as his dick springs against his stomach, the head red and angry and Jihoon bites his lip even harder. Mingyu takes it in his hand and elicites a jolt from the shorter boy, who moans way too loud. With a few jerks, Mingyu licks the tip and Jihoon gasps loudly, arching his back as Mingyu repeats the action before slowly taking his dick in his mouth and Jihoon is whimpering as he thrusts into Mingyu's mouth gently. Mingyu takes him as far as he could, his nose buried in Jihoon's pubes and when he looks up to Jihoon, the shorter boy nearly comes from the sight but throws his head back with a moan as he tenses and forces himself to hold it in just for a bit longer.

When Mingyu bobs up, Jihoon nearly loses it. He bites his finger, his free hand reaching down to hold Mingyu's head still. "I might come," He whimpers pathetically, and Mingyu pulls off. "Then come," He says, throat hoarsed and Jihoon tries not to think about that too much as he shakes his head. "Not like this," He says. Mingyu raises an eyebrow. "Then like what?" He says, kissing Jihoon's tummy. "Ugh. With you. Inside of me." Jihoon whimpers, feeling pathetic under Mingyu's stare.

"You sure?"

"A hundred percent. Please."

Mingyu reaches through the night stand again, retrieving the lube and when he comes back down, he presses a sweet kiss against Jihoon's lips. Then he moves back down to his previous spot and Jihoon feels his cheeks heat up. Mingyu slicks up a finger, and Jihoon hides behind his hands when Mingyu lifts his legs up, exposing his entrance and the shorter boy squirms.

"Stay still, Jihoonie. And don't be so tense or this will hurt and pain is the last thing I want for you."

Jihoon is tempted to slap Mingyu for being such a sap, but it doesn't feel appropriate when he ass is literally in the air and the taller boy about ready to penetrate him with his fingers. Jihoon bites his lip instead.

When Mingyu presses the finger to his hole, Jihoon can't help but tense because what the fuck? Mingyu narrows his eyes at Jihoon, who is flushing and looking apologetic. Mingyu only chuckles before leaning down and taking Jihoon's dick back in his mouth. Jihoon moans, and when Mingyu presses a finger to his entrance and pulls off his dick, his finger slides in easily (yay reflexes) and Jihoon becomes shook but gasps at the new sensation. Mingyu repeats his actions until he has three fingers in Jihoon, and the shorter boy is heaving and deciding whether he liked this sensation or not.

Until Mingyu's finger press against something inside Jihoon that shoots pleasure through his body and causes him to jolt and moan loudly. "Ugh. Do it again," Jihoon pleads, reaching down to scratch Mingyu's bicep. Mingyu chuckles. "Found it." He says, before pressing against the same spot and Jihoon's body is filled with electricity that he's shaking as whimpering pathetically, pushing down against Mingyu's fingers. Until Mingyu pulls out, Jihoon misses the sensation and whines pathetically.

"Hold on, baby boy. I'll give you something better," Mingyu whispers sexily that Jihoon chokes and whimpers. He never took Mingyu to be such a perv (in a good way) in bed. Baby boy? Sign Jihoon up. Mingyu removed his jeans, tossing them on the floor and Jihoon blushes when Mingyu takes out his dick. The taller boy looks between his dick and Jihoon's, astonished by the size difference. Mingyu was at least 6 inches, and Jihoon was a striking 4. As he lubed up his dick, Mingyu said "Everything about you is so small, baby boy."

Jihoon squirmed at the pet name, feeling butterflies and his cheeks flush. He shut his eyes with his mouth gaped and let his head fall into the pillows.

Mingyu stuck his finger in Jihoon's open mouth, and Jihoon opened his glossy eyes and closed his mouth around the long finger, lightly sucking as spit dribbled down his chin, swirling his tongue around his finger. Mingyu looked so pleased, before pulling out and inching closer to Jihoon, using his spit covered hand to lift Jihoon's legs up higher. When Mingyu's dick pressed against Jihoon's hole, the shorter boy tensed before relaxing, and Mingyu praised him.

"You're such a good boy, learning so fast."

Jihoon felt his cheeks heat at the praise, and when Mingyu pressed in, he gasped and groaned, hands tightening around Mingyu's bicep as the taller boy began pressing more into Jihoon's hole. The stretch hurt more then fingers, and Jihoon felt his eyes water but he told Mingyu to continue. 

When Mingyu bottomed out, Jihoon groaned when the taller boy fell against him, and Mingyu moved his face close to Jihoon's so that their lips were inches away. Tears had fallen from Jihoon's eyes from the burn of the stretch, and Mingyu reached up and used his thumb to wipe the stray tears and Jihoon giggled pathetically, wrapping his legs around Mingyu's waist just as Mingyu connected their lips together softly.

"So tight. Such a tight boy." Mingyu gasps, and Jihoon shivers from the intimacy and praise. His fingernails scratch Mingyu's back, and with a soft "move" escaping his bitten red lips, Mingyu pulls out and them slams back in. Jihoon jolts with a gasp, Mingyu gasping as his hand moves to cup Jihoon's chin. They lock eyes, Jihoon's mouth parted as gasps escape, and Mingyu pulls out and pushes back in again; Jihoon moans and shuts his eyes. Mingyu starts a steady pace, trusting into Jihoon, and the shorter boy moans with every thrust and scratches Mingyu's back. Mingyu gasps, breathing heavily into Jihoon's neck.

"Such a good boy, you feel so good. Hm, yeah, baby boy, so good," Mingyu gasps into Jihoon's neck, and Jihoon moans, wrapping his legs tighter around Mingyu's waist. "Mingyu-ah," Jihoon groans when the taller boy hits near the pleasure spot. "Harder."

Mingyu groans, shifting a bit before beginning to thrust harder, eliciting loud moans from Jihoon. The taller boy silences him with a kiss, and the shorter boy moans into Mingyu's mouth. Jihoon jolts and breaks free from the kiss, groaning loudly, and when Mingyu thrusts again, Jihoon jolts and clenches around Mingyu.

"There. Harder, please, Mingyu-ah." Jihoon breathes, eyes shut tightly as he gasps when Mingyu repeatedly hits the pleasure spot over and over again. Jihoon is shaking, a layer of sweat forming on his forehead, veins on fire and throat hoarse from gasping so much. Mingyu attacks Jihoon's throat, planting messy, wet kisses and bites the flesh near the adams apple, and Jihoon digs his nails into Mingyu's shoulders, arching his back.

With a few more thrusts, Jihoon is coming with a load moan. "Umpf. Good boy, good boy." Mingyu mutters, and Jihoon cries as he empties himself on his stomach. He clenches tightly around Mingyu that it takes only a few more thrusts for the younger to come with a low groan, emptying himself inside of Jihoon. Jihoon is too shocked in pleasure that he doesn't feel disgusted about come swishing inside of him.

When Mingyu pulls out, Jihoon whimpers at the sensitivity, curling into a fetal position as sleep attempts to overtake him. Mingyu is quick to use his t shirt as the clean up rag, dabbing Jihoon's stomach diligently before wiping himself up. He leaves from the bed and Jihoon is just about to complain until he hears the door unlock and the light turn off. Jihoon sighs and closes his eyes.

Mingyu is quick to join Jihoon, wrapping his arms around Jihoon's waist as they spoon and the smaller boy sighs in contentment.

"Sex helps you to destress," Mingyu suddenly says, and Jihoon makes a noise of discomfort. "Maybe when you're stressed you should have a good fuck." Jihoon reaches behind him and slaps Mingyu, who only laughs in response.

"Thanks for being my first time," Mingyu says after a few moments of silence, and Jihoon is so shocked that he opens his eyes but it met with the wall. He turns around in Mingyu's arms and they face each other. "Really?" Jihoon asks. "Yeah... How was I for a virginal boy?" Mingyu asks, and Jihoon weakly chuckles. "How was I for a virginal boy?" Jihoon asks, and Mingyu chuckles and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. Jihoom smiles. "Amazing. Really. I couldn't have asked for a better first time." Mingyu mutters against Jihoon's forehead. "Same. Honestly. I mean, I never thought this would actually happen, but I don't regret it." Jihoon says, and then he yawns and Mingyu chuckles.

"Let's go to sleep, baby boy."

Jihoon goes to bed that night feeling happy.

-

When Jihoon wakes up, he isn't met with 11 pairs of eyes on him like a few nights ago. Instead the alarm clock shows it's passed 6am. Jihoon, who would usually go back to bed especially since he was so warm, decided to wake up because he was in a good mood. He sat up on the bed, removing Mingyu's arm and thankfully the boy didn't wake up and continued to snore. Jihoon realized he was fully nude, and so was Mingyu, and he blushed to himself as he covered Mingyu up and reached for his underwear on the floor. He stood up from the bed and slipped on his underwear, feeling the coldness of the floor.

Jihoon picked up Mingyu's sweater off the floor, the red one he wore yesterday and putting it on, ignoring the way it went down to his thighs and covered his hands and instead went to his dresser to put on socks. When Jihoon was satisfied with his clothed self, he exited the dorm, making sure Seungcheol and Jeonghan were dead asleep before lightly closing the door and going to the kitchen.

Jihoon made some breakfast of cereal, eating alone at the table as he read an old newspaper. To his surprise, instead of the regular early bird of either Jisoo or Soonyoung, Mingyu came into the kitchen, thankfully with underwear but not a shirt. Jihoon avoided looking at his exposed body, but it was hard knowing that it was pointless because they've already seen so much of each other. When Mingyu sat beside him with his own bowl of cereal, Jihoon looked shyly at him. Mingyu sleepily raised an eyebrow before pulling Jihoon into a quick kiss, leaving Jihoon a flushing mess.

"Good morning, baby boy," Jihoon flushed even more at the pet name, hiding his face in his hands. "Good morning," He replied with small laughter. Mingyu chuckled at his reaction and continued eating his breakfast. When Jihoon was done his own cereal, he stood up with the empty bowl and took it to the sink, washing the ceramic bowl diligently. After drying his hands on the towel and turning around, Jihoon was met with tall Mingyu, who was looking down at him.

"My sweater is way too big on you and you look so small and cute," Mingyu admits, and Jihoon looks down at the red sweater that runs down longer and he blushes. Jihoon looks up at Mingyu and smiles, to which Mingyu lifts the short boy up and places him on the counter. Jihoon chuckles, kicking his legs as Mingyu stands between them, bringing his hand to Jihoon's chin before pulling the boy into a sweet kiss. The soft kiss turns passionate, and Jihoon wraps his arms around Mingyu's neck. He bites Mingyu's lip, and Mingyu does the same and Jihoon sighs.

"Gross."

Mingyu immediately pulls away, and Jihoon flushes as he looks over Mingyu's shoulder and glares at none other then Jeon Wonu who is standing at the doorway, looking rather embarrassed then disgusted. Mingyu rolls his eyes, and Wonu only laughs before leaving. Before either Jihoon or Mingyu could say anything, they hear Wonu speaking from the hall.

"Don't go in there, Jihoon and Mingyu are sucking each other's faces off."

"What!?"

Minghao appears at the door, looking at the scene of Jihoon perched on the counter with Mingyu standing between his legs. He looks between the two boys who look too startled to say anything.

"Aw man, people eat in hear," Suddenly Soonyoung is next to Minghao, and Jihoon slides off the counter with the help from tall Mingyu. "Leave before I break both of your legs." Jihoon threatens, to which Soonyoung only laughs at but pulls a shook Minghao away. Jihoon and Mingyu are left alone.

"What are we even supposed to say to the members?" Jihoon asks, deciding that now is a good time to talk about their relationship. Mingyu is floored, and he scratches his head. "I mean, what are we? Dating? Just friends? Friends with benefits?" Jihoon becomes overwhelmed in the matter of seconds, but before it could transform into irritation or stress, Mingyu is pushing him against the refrigerator and locking their lips in a swift kiss.

"I would love to be your boyfriend, Lee Jihoon," Mingyu says, looking down at Jihoon who blushed furiously. Jihoon thought for a moment. Did he liked Mingyu? Yes. As a friend or in a romantic way? Both. Should he give the dating thing a chance? No. It'll ruin Seventeen if they break up. But he knew deep down within his heart that he wanted to date Mingyu, even if he was just discovering that now. He liked Mingyu. A lot. "Okay." Jihoon gasps, and Mingyu smiles widely and kisses him once more.

"Now we have a solid answer to tell to our nosy friends," Mingyu says, reaching down to link thejr fingers together. The gesture feels so odd but it makes his heart flutter, so he allows himself to be dragged away by Mingyu into their dorm. At first he's confused, but Mingyu changes into day clothes and Jihoon realizes he should do the same. He's about to take off Mingyu's sweater when he feels hands on his shoulders. "Leave it on. It looks good on you." Mingyu says, kissing Jihoon's cheek, who is blushing as he nods.

"Gross."

Jeonghan is sitting up on his bed, yawning as he wakes up. Jihoon turns around after he's done putting on his jeans. "Mingyu and Jihoon, huh?" Jeonghan wiggles his eyebrows and Jihoon narrows his eyes. "Not surprising. Knew you guys were fooling around for the longest time. It's just weird actually seeing it," Jeonghan clarifies and Mingyu coughs. "Was it that obvious?" He asks, and Jihoon pouts. "Psh, yeah. Last night made that clear for everyone."

Jihoon falls to the floor, hiding his face in his hands as Mingyu and Jeonghan laugh. The short boy feels his face heat up as his soul leaves his body for a short moment. Seungcheol walks in mid-soul-sucking. "What's wrong with him?" He asks.

"Told him and Gyu that we all heard them last night and Jihoonie is having a crisis," Jeonghan explains and Seungcheol laughs. "Ah. Next time, don't be so obvious. Or wait until you're alone at least."

The last part of Jihoon's soul left his body completely and he slumps against the floor.

Why did his friends hate him so much?

-

"So you're dating?" Seungkwan asks, tapping his chin. "All this time I thought it was just hookups. Who knew Jihoon had an actual heart." Seungkwan sighs, and the last comment causes the group to erupt in laughter as Jihoon narrows his eyes at Seungkwan who looks embarrassed. It's been two days since Jihoon and Mingyu began officially dating, and not everyone in the group seemed to catch on just yet. It was only right to gather everyone in the practice room and announce it properly.

"But in all seriousness, if you break Jihoon's heart I swear-" Soonyoung is held back by Jun, and there's laughter as Jihoon hides behind tall Mingyu and the group aww's. "I thought it was obvious," Seungcheol says, and Mingyu narrows his eyes. "Only because you caught us the first time we ever even kissed, since then you've been watching us like a hawk. You too, Wonu!" Mingyu hisses, and Seungcheol looks offended and Wonu laughs.

"Let's be happy for hyungs! As long as they're happy and they make each other happy, what does it matter? I mean, as long as you guys don't kiss in front of me. I am baby," Chan says, and the last sentence has everyone laughing. Jihoon gives him a thumbs up, and Chan smiles proudly. Mingyu holds up a finger. "After this."

"After wha- aw man!"

Mingyu pulls Jihoon into a kiss, the members making gagging noises, some whooping, but a majority of it was general screaming as the practice room erupted into chaos. But when Jihoon kissed Mingyu, he swears nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jih96n


End file.
